


lost and found - (craquaria)

by dizzymisssally



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Craquaria - Freeform, Craquaria smut, F/F, Lesbian AU, Smut, cis girl au, cisgirl au, lesbian smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-05-07 11:26:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14670108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dizzymisssally/pseuds/dizzymisssally
Summary: “I can’t find my friends”She said, trying her best to look more confident this time.“Oh, that’s too bad” the girl said “I guess I have no choice, then. I’ll have to be your friend. I’m Aquaria”Brianna couldn’t help but smile at the girl“I’d like that. I’m Brianna”





	1. chapter I

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pluto_A](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pluto_A/gifts).



> This is the first chapter of my new craquaria fic. I worked really hard on this and I hope you guys like it. Please give me some feedback because it always makes me want to write even more. Once again, thank you so much adin-a-nida (on tumblr) for being the beta reader of this, you’re amazing.

The club was so crowded and Brianna couldn’t spot her friends anymore, she walked away from them just a few minutes ago to buy herself a drink and now she doesn’t seem to find Monét or Kameron anywhere. Everyone seemed to be taller than her which only made her job a little harder. She made her way through the crowd, looking around but there were no familiar faces. Brianna decided to go back to the bar counter since she couldn’t find them, they would have to find her. She took a sip from her drink as she looked around, the people were not so interesting and she was starting to ask herself why the hell did she agree to go out today.

 

Brianna was so distracted that she didn’t realize when a beautiful girl walked towards her

“Are you lost or something?”

Brianna turned around to face the girl and she felt her heart racing, the girl truly was a vision. She was wearing a red crop top and a black skirt that matches her beautiful long black hair

“No… I mean, yes. Kind of.”

Brianna would slap herself if she could, she usually knows exactly what to say to girls at clubs but this one took her by surprise.

“I can’t find my friends”

She said, trying her best to look more confident this time.

“Oh, that’s too bad” the girl said “I guess I have no choice, then. I’ll have to be your friend. I’m Aquaria”

Brianna couldn’t help but smile at the girl

“I’d like that. I’m Brianna”

Aquaria smiled, happy that she managed to find out the blonde girl’s name.

 

Aquaria was watching Brianna since the moment she walked into the club with her friends wearing a tight pink dress, so she couldn’t miss the opportunity to talk to her while she was alone.

“Aquaria? Is this a made up name you tell people at clubs?” Brianna asked

“No, my mother gave me this name. She’s too liberal.”

Brianna laughed a little “I like it”

They smiled at each other, both of them knowing how things would play out from here.

“Let me buy you a drink. What do you want?”

“A shot of tequila. No salt and no lime, just tequila.”

Brianna took one last sip of her drink and ordered two shots of tequila. Both of the girls drank the shot of tequila in one shot at the same time. They took a moment to feel it burning down their throats, Brianna hates tequila but she would drink it again if it was going to impress Aquaria.

“I like it how it burns”

Aquaria said in a whisper, she was closer than she was before. Their faces were really close now, Brianna looked at Aquaria’s face very carefully, everything just seemed to be perfect, how was that possible? Brianna was about to kiss Aquaria’s lips when she heard Monét’s voice calling her out

“Oh my god, finally. Girl, I was starting to think you were kidnapped!”

They were surprised by the interruption and now they weren’t so close to each other anymore.

“Hey… I couldn’t find you guys anywhere”

Brianna said, trying to maintain her calm even though she wanted to tell her friends to go away so she could focus on Aquaria.

“It’s too crowded and you’re too short. Good thing we found you.”

Monét said, not really paying attention to Aquaria’s presence. Brianna blushed a little bit at that comment and decided to introduce them to her new ‘friend’

“So, um… This is Aquaria. Aquaria, this is Monét and Kameron.”

The girls greeted Aquaria, Aquaria knew Brianna’s friends could show up at any moment, but she was hoping that they wouldn’t.

“Where do you guys know each other from?” Kameron asked them

“We just met” Aquaria answered

“We leave you alone for two minutes and you’re already…-“

“-Me and Aquaria were about to hit the dance floor”

Brianna didn’t let Monét finish her sentence, she could tell Monét was a little bit tipsy and Brianna wouldn’t let her comments scare Aquaria away. Brianna knew Kameron would take good care of Monét and she knew her friends would understand the situation, it wouldn’t be the first time that they entered a club together and Brianna left with a girl in her arms

“I’ll talk to you guys later”

The blonde girl took Aquaria’s hand and pulled her to the dance floor

“Bye, girls”

Aquaria managed to say before disappearing into the crowd with Brianna.

 

The music was too loud and there were too many people around them, their bodies were standing pretty close to each other now

“Let’s go outside”

Brianna suggested, Aquaria nodded and they made their way out of the club, still holding hands. The wind was cold and they still could listen the music coming from the club but it wasn’t so loud anymore and they could see each other more clearly now. Aquaria took a moment to look at Brianna, still not believing that she had the guts to talk to her. Aquaria came back to reality when Brianna let go of her hand, she was already missing the other girl’s touch.

“They are great people, I swear to god”

Brianna broke the silence

“They seem to be.”

Aquaria assured her

“Where are your friends? You came here alone?”

“No, I came with my friend Blair but she had to leave early and I decided to stay a little longer”

“I’m glad you did”

“Yeah, me too”

Aquaria crossed her arms on her chest, trying to protect herself from the cold wind.

“You know, when you pulled me to the dance floor, I really thought we were going to dance…”

Aquaria confessed, a smile planted on her lips and she could feel herself blushing

“Oh… I’m sorry I dissapointed you…”

Brianna couldn’t help but feel bad about that, she should have danced with Aquaria

“It’s not too late though… I mean, we can still hear the music coming from the club…”

Brianna looked around

“And there’s nobody around…”

Aquaria took a look around as well

“Are you serious?” she asked, excited about Brianna’s idea

“I’m dead serious” Brianna confirmed as she took Aquaria’s hands into hers and started to move her arms, swaying her body at song’s rhythm. Aquaria joined her with ease and then they were both dancing and giggling, they didn’t care if anyone could see or hear them, they were too busy having fun. They were getting closer at each beat, the wind didn’t feel so cold now and the next thing they know they’re kissing. A warm, soft, and delicated kiss. Aquaria always thought that the whole ‘butterflies in your stomach’ thing was pure bullshit until now, she was definitely feeling something that she never did before and she didn’t even know why… It was just a kiss with a girl she just met, nothing special right? The kiss was becoming faster, hungrier. Aquaria’s hands were playing with Brianna’s blonde hair and Brianna’s hands were carefully placed on Aquaria’s hips. They pulled away from the kiss but their bodies were still glued to each other, Aquaria’s forehead resting on Brianna’s. They wanted more. They needed more. “Come home with me” Aquaria bluntly asked, there was no time to lose. Brianna opened her eyes and nodded “Okay” she replied in a whisper, Aquaria wouldn’t have to ask twice.

 

Aquaria’s apartament wasn’t too far from the club, they called a cab and all the way to her place they couldn’t keep their hands off of each other, only pulling away to breathe. They reached the elevator that was completely empty, Aquaria pressed the button to the fifth floor and looked at herself in the mirror, smudged lipstick and her hair was a complete mess, Brianna was in the same situation. “We look crazy” Aquaria said smirking while wrapping her arms around Brianna’s waist who just laughed and pressed a soft kiss on Aquaria’s lips. They walked out of the elevator and both of them could feel the tension between them building up. Aquaria grabbed the keys that were hidden inside a flower vase and opened the door, she gestured for Brianna to come in and she followed the blonde girl, locking the door behind them. Brianna wasted no time trying to pay attention on Aquaria’s small apartment, it was too dark to see anything anyway. Brianna attacked the other girl’s neck with kisses, pinning her against the door. Aquaria wasn’t used to bringing strangers into her home like this, but there was something about Brianna that she couldn’t explain yet. It just felt right. Aquaria lifted her chin up, giving Brianna more space to plant kisses on. Brianna grabbed one of Aquaria’s thighs as she pressed herself against her, exploiring her neck. A moan escaped from Aquaria’s lips as she pressed her lips against Brianna’s.

 

Brianna didn’t know the place so she allowed Aquaria to guide her to the bedroom without breaking the kiss, the apartment wasn’t big and Aquaria knew the exact way to go. The bedroom was dark even though there was a dim light coming from the window, but they were close enough to see each other and that was more than enough. Aquaria pulled away completely and kicked off her heels before climbing on her bed where she took off her crop top and threw it on the floor, revealing her perky little breasts “What are you waiting for?” Aquaria asked waiting for Brianna to join her. The blonde girl also kicked off her heels, she climbed on top of Aquaria and kissed her lips while her hands were unzipping Aquaria’s skirt. When the skirt was completely off, Brianna started to play with the hem of Aquaria’s panties as her tongue played with one of Aquaria’s nipples. Aquaria’s heartbeat increased when Brianna stripped out of her dress, she ran her hands up and down Brianna’s arms realizing that she was stronger than she seemed to be and it turned her on even more.

 

Aquaria took off Brianna’s bra and pulled her closer, kissing her lips once again. Brianna slid Aquaria’s panties down her legs and then positioned herself in the middle of Aquaria’s legs, kissing her thighs and stroking her waist. “Brianna…” Aquaria whined spreading her legs a little wider. Brianna could tell Aquaria was getting impatient and she didn’t want to keep her waiting. Brianna’s tongue teased Aquaria’s entrance and she could feel and taste how wet the other girl was, Aquaria gently grabbed Brianna’s hair when she felt her tongue, they were both moaning. Brianna’s tongue was now on Aquaria’s clit as she slipped two fingers inside of her. Aquaria pushed herself against Brianna, breathing heavily.

 

Aquaria was surprised at how good Brianna was making her feel, it looked like she already knew her body so well. Brianna pulled her face away from Aquaria’s sex as her fingers continued to fuck her. It was too dark but Aquaria could tell Brianna was smirking as she felt her body getting closer to orgarsm, Aquaria grabbed on the sheets as she felt her whole body giving in, her mouth was open and she rolled back her eyes. She felt like she forgot how to breathe for a moment and now she was coming back to life as Brianna planted kisses on her cheek.

“You came so good, you have no idea…”

Brianna whispered and all Aquaria managed to do was to moan as an answer, her body was still returning from the orgasm.

 

Aquaria wrapped her arms around Brianna’s neck pulling her closer to kiss her lips, a messy wet kiss. Brianna pulled away from the kiss and slipped out of her panties as Aquaria adjusted herself on the bed

“Please… Sit on my face, please….”

Aquaria asked as she felt her cheeks burning. Brianna positioned her legs on each side of Aquaria’s head as she slowly started to ride the other girl’s mouth. Brianna threw her head back as she felt Aquaria’s tongue circling around her clit, Aquaria squeezed Brianna’s thighs and moaned against her pussy. Brianna wouldn’t last too long, both of them knew it. Brianna came within a few minutes and she laid down next to Aquaria as soon as she did. They could hear each other’s breathes. If it was any other girl in Aquaria’s position right now, Brianna would stand up and walk away but she was so tired and she didn’t want to say goodbye to Aquaria just yet. Aquaria pressed her lips against Brianna’s one last time before falling asleep.

 

* * *

 

The sunlight was coming through the window and it made Brianna blink a few times before waking up completely. It didn’t take long for her to realize that she was in somebody else’s bedroom, she remembered everything perfectly but she mentally cursed herself for falling asleep there. She carefully stood up when she saw that Aquaria was still sleeping, she could see her better now in daylight. Aquaria was more beautiful than she remembered, she could look at her for days. Brianna realized that she alteady wasted too much time looking at Aquaria. She looked around the bedroom and found her dress but she couldn’t find her panties or bra anywhere. She decided that she needed to leave before Aquaria wake up, so she put on her dress and tip toed her way out of there, holding her heels in her hands. As soon as Brianna left Aquaria’s building she regretted immediately, why was she treating her like this? It was too late to come back now. She needed to stick with the decision she made.

 

* * *

 

Aquaria calmly opened her eyes as last night’s happenings flashed through her mind. She felt some things under her and when she moved to side she noticed that she was sleeping over Brianna’s panties and bra. Brianna. Aquaria looked around, where she was?

“Brianna?”

She called out as she rubbed one of her eyes, yawning right after. She wasn’t there anymore. Aquaria couldn’t help but feel bad about it. She was hoping to get the girl’s number and they could’ve eat breakfast together. What was she thinking? It was a one night stand. That was all that it was. It felt like more than that, for sure. But she couldn’t blame Brianna for walking away, that’s what people do… Right? Aquaria just wasn’t used to that. Aquaria grabbed her phone and texted Blair to come over in a hour, she needed to talk about it with her best friend. She looked at the empty side of the bed and remembered Brianna’s body laying there next to her. Damn it. She misses her.


	2. chapter II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brianna couldn’t help but think about all of the things she could’ve done differently, she could have stayed and joked about something so Aquaria would laugh that perfect laugh of hers. She could’ve stayed and they would have morning sex. She could’ve stayed and they would shower together. She could’ve stayed and they would talk about life. She could’ve stayed… But she didn’t. She walked away. And now she was upset with herself for spending so much time thinking about a girl she would never even see again. She decided that was about time to meet someone new, Monét was absolutely right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for the comments on the first chapter. The second chapter shows more about them as individuals and I hope you all like this. Please, tell me your opinions about it. Thank you so so much @adin-a-nida (on tumblr) for being the best beta reader ever. <3 - silly sally

“Are you sure you’re ready to perform?”

“Yes, absolutely. 100%.”

“You had your head in the clouds for the past week, the choreographer told me your rehearsals weren’t as good as usual…”

“I-I know but I won’t disappoint you! I promise. You know me, Alyssa..”

“Alright, miss thing. You know how much I care about you, don’t you?” Aquaria nodded

“So get your head back in the dance routine and don’t make me call Sharon to ask her what is going on with you…”

“My mom? You don’t have to call her, I’m 22, remember?”

“Yeah, but to me you’re 12.”

“I’ll rehearse until late today and tomorrow I’ll be amazing. Trust me.”

Alyssa trusted her, she knew the girl was good. One of the best. But for the past week Aquaria was being so weird, weirder than usual. She was coming in late and leaving early, complaining about headaches and she had puffy eyes… Her body was there but her mind was somewhere else and Alyssa couldn’t put the dance company name at risk because of Aquaria. Alyssa is a good friend of Aquaria’s mom, they went to college together and she knew Aquaria since she was a little girl. Alyssa knows her work ethic and she knows that if Aquaria told her she could perform, she could perform.

“So… I’ll see you tomorrow and you better be the best one on that damn stage” Aquaria smiled and hugged her

“Thank you so so much, Alyssa.”

A lot of the girls liked to say that Aquaria had an advantage for knowing the artistic director but that was not the case. To be part of the Edwards Ballet Company she worked really hard and she couldn’t lose her job because she was overthinking about a one night stand that didn’t end as she thought it would. She was going to be amazing tomorrow.

* * *

 

Brianna was feeling like shit. She has been feeling like this for the past week since the day she walked out of Aquaria’s small apartment without saying goodbye or giving her any explanation. She knew where the girl lived, but she just couldn’t show up there after the way she vanished in the morning after. Brianna worked as a writer for a famous New York’s newspaper, she writes about political matters with a twist of humor, she is a well known name among the business. She wasn’t rich, but she was far from being poor. She lived a comfortable life. Brianna tried to understand why she was so caught up in Aquaria when she had so much going on in her life already. Aquaria was supposed to be just another girl she slept with, why was she feeling so bad for leaving the girl behind? Brianna spent the week working harder than she normally would, trying to keep her mind busy with anything but Aquaria. She was leaving the building where she worked when Monét reached her.

“So, are you done working your feelings away?”

“Not even close” Brianna answered as she continued to walk towards her car

“Oh, come on, Bri. I cannot believe you still upset about that night. It’s done, you left, bam, over. Unless you’d like to drop by her apartment and…” Monét continued to talk as she followed Brianna

“Are you insane? I would look like a crazy stalker or something. Maybe she’s okay with the fact that I walked away. Maybe she’s used to one night stands…”

“I thought you were used to one night stands…”

“So did I” Brianna reached for her keys and unlocked her car

“I think I know what’s going to make you feel better”

“Yeah?” Brianna asked, not paying much attention to Monét while she put her folders inside the car

“Yeah… Tomorrow there will be this dance spectacle, y’know? Asia was the choreographer and she keeps talking about it, it’s a ballet thing…” Brianna groaned as she rolled her eyes

“I hate ballet”

“But I’m sure you’ll love the ballerinas” Brianna pretended to be shocked and laughed at her friend’s statement

“Come on! It’ll take your mind off that girl. It’s gonna be good for you.”

“Ballet is so boring. But I promise that I’ll think about it. Now tell me, you need a ride?” Monét shook her head  
“No, I parked my car over there” She said as she pointed to her car “But since you asked…” She started to say as she walked away towards her car “I’ll need a ride tomorrow, for this dance spectacle that I’m going to…”

“Oh, fuck you…” Brianna said as she watched her friend walk away. Monét was a good friend, they met at work about five years ago and have been close friends ever since. Brianna drove to her loft and was happy to see that her cat was there “So you decided to show up…” She said as the black cat purred on her carpet “Got hungry, Magic? Or you just missed me?” She picked up the cat from the ground and held him in her arms “You’ll be gone by tomorrow, won’t you? Guess you learned it from the best…” Brianna’s cat would show up at her loft from time to time to eat, to take a nap and hang around for awhile but would be gone for days. Brianna got used to it, it was always a good surprise when she arrived home and Magic was there waiting for her. Brianna fed the cat, organized some paperwork, took a shower, wrote a thing or two but couldn’t stop thinking about Aquaria. What was she doing? Brianna couldn’t help but think about all of the things she could’ve done differently, she could have stayed and joked about something so Aquaria would laugh that perfect laugh of hers. She could’ve stayed and they would have morning sex. She could’ve stayed and they would shower together. She could’ve stayed and they would talk about life. She could’ve stayed… But she didn’t. She walked away. And now she was upset with herself for spending so much time thinking about a girl she would never even see again. She decided that was about time to meet someone new, Monét was absolutely right.

* * *

 

It was about 11 p.m and Aquaria was still at the dance studio rehearsing, she was alone at this point. She was sweating and her feet were hurting but she couldn’t let Alyssa down. She couldn’t let herself down. She was proud that she kept her promise and stayed until late, she was feeling more confident at each moment now. Sure, it was a tough week. She kept thinking about why Brianna left so fast, did she hate the night? Did she regret it? Aquaria had such an amazing time she couldn’t wrap her head around the idea that maybe it wasn’t that great for Brianna. She was too tired now, it was time to go home, she needed to rest for tomorrow. The dance studio wasn’t too far from her apartment, she would usually walk home but it was so late that she decided to call a cab. When she arrived home she took a much needed shower and fell asleep right after that.

* * *

 

Brianna was up before the alarm go off and when it did, she turned it off and stood up. She was happy to see that Magic was still around, she wasn’t feeling very excited for the day but she knew she needed to go to work and she was going to go to that damn dance spectacle with Monét by the end of the day. When she arrived at work she knocked at door of Monét’s office and entered

“We’re going to that ballet thing today, okay?” Monét smiled when she heard the statement

“I’m glad you finally agreed to go” Brianna sat down on one of the chairs

“I don’t know what’s wrong with me. How could I get so involved? I’m supposed to be the slut.”

“Well… You walked away while she was sleeping, I guess you’re still the slut.”

“I shouldn’t be thinking about her so much, though.”  Monét spent the whole week listening to Brianna talk about Aquaria, it was surprising to her because Brianna was never the one to get attached to people.

“Don’t worry about it, okay? It’ll go away soon. Tonight you’ll meet some lovely ladies…”

“You sound so creepy, oh my god” Brianna said as she stood up and Monét laughed at her comment.

“I’ll see you later”

“Later” Brianna walked out Monét’s office and went to her own office, she was excited about going out, even if it was to see some ballet crap. She was going out with her friend, they were going to have a good time.

* * *

 

Aquaria’s alarm went off about three times before she finally wake up. “Shit, shit, shit…” She said repeatedly as she grabbed her clothes and rushed to the bathroom to brush her teeth and change. If she arrived late today Asia was going to kill her, she couldn’t mess up again, she messed up way too much during the week and today was the day they were going to perform, she needed to be at the studio soon. She took everything she needed and left her apartment in a hurry, she practically ran to the studio and managed to arrive there ten minutes before the time she was supposed to. Asia, the choreographer, didn’t seem very happy with her.

“Aquaria, can I talk to you for a minute?”

“Yeah, sure” Asia was an amazing person, she was always responsible and honest with everyone, so if she needed to call someone out, she would.

“You were very irresponsible this past week and I know you and I know that you can do better than that” Aquaria nodded nervously

“If it was up to me you wouldn’t dance tonight because it would teach you a lesson about commitment to a dance company. I don’t know what’s got into you this week but it better not happen again. Alyssa talked to me and she convinced me that you would be prepared. I trust her, can I trust you?”

“Yes, you can. I’m sorry for behaving so unprofessionally this week, it won’t happen again.”

“It better not. I got some friends coming to see the spectacle, don’t make me look like a bad choreographer.”

“I won’t let you down.” Aquaria was aware of how good she was as a ballerina. She was pretty successful for her age and was probably the youngest person at the company. They worked on this number for months and she was almost cut off because she had one bad week. She needed to be amazing tonight.

* * *

 

Brianna and Monét finally arrived at the theatre after a long day of work, Asia had reserved two tickets for them and they were very curious to see the number Asia couldn’t shut up about for the last few months. They went to their seats and waited for the spectacle to begin.

“Is it bad that I’m already bored?” Brianna asked in a whisper

“We have to be supportive friends, bitch” Monét answered and Brianna rolled her eyes

“We should have gone to a bar or something”

“What part of supportive friends you didn’t understand?” The lights of the audience went off, it was about to begin. The front curtain opened revealing the stage set and the soft music started to play. The lighting was smooth and they could see everything so clearly as the ballerinas gracefully appeared on the stage. Brianna froze. She felt her whole body going numb for a second as she realized who was one of the girls on the stage.

“Oh my fucking god” Brianna said under her breath

“I know, it’s beautiful right?” Monét whispersred, not realizing that the girl who left the club with Brianna days ago was on the stage.

“Aquaria is one of the ballerinas, Monét”  
Monét looked at Brianna in shock, not really believing in what she said but as soon as she paid close attention to the girls, she could see that Aquaria was there.

“Oh, shit…”

* * *

 

All of the girls were giggling and congratulating each other on the dressing room after their successful performance. Aquaria was all smiles, she was so proud of herself for being able to do so well despite the messy week she had.

“Have you guys seen Asia?” She asked, she wanted to thank Asia for being so honest with her, it definitely made her realize how the things she did affected everyone in the company.

“I guess she’s at the lobby… She said something about talking to some friends before talking to us…” one of the girls answered

“Alright, thanks”

Aquaria looked at herself in the mirror, her face was still covered in heavy makeup and she was still wearing her costume but she wanted to talk to Asia privately. She didn’t want to make a big scene in front of the girls, she just wanted to say thank you. Aquaria left the dressing room and went to lobby trying to find Asia, she soon spotted her talking to two women and walked towards them. Aquaria didn’t pay attention to who the women were, she was so focused on finding Asia.

“Excuse me, I’m sorry to interrupt but can I steal Asia for two minutes?” Aquaria said, trying to sound as friendly as possible. Aquaria’s chin dropped when she saw who the blonde woman was. Her heart was beating so fast, she could swear it was going to explode.

“Aquaria!” Asia sounded so excited “I’m so glad you’re here, you did amazing today. Alyssa was right about you.”

“T-T-Thank you” Aquaria’s voice was shaken, she couldn’t even put her words together to tell Asia what she came here to say. She was staring at Brianna and Brianna was staring right back at her and none of them said a word.

“Asia, can we talk in private?” Monét asked, trying to leave Aquaria and Brianna alone to talk

“What is go-…”

“Great, let’s go” Monét cut her off and soon enough Monét and Asia were gone.

It felt like they were alone even though there was a lot of people passing by. Brianna wanted to hold Aquaria in her arms and tell her how amazing she was and how proud she was feeling but she couldn’t do it. Aquaria wanted to hug Brianna and tell her that she missed her and that she shouldn’t leave her ever again. They just stared at each other in silence for a few seconds that seemed to be hours.

“Hi… Mh… You were great today… I mean it’s a beautiful spectacle, it’s truly something… I just… Congratulations, it’s great.” Brianna broke the silence, feeling her cheeks heating up at each word she said.

“I… I’m glad you liked it.”

“I did”

It was so awkward, none of them knew what to do or what to say but they couldn’t make themselves walk away. Brianna knew she made a mistake when she walked away from Aquaria, she wasn’t about to do it again.

“You look gorgeous” She complimented her and Aquaria couldn’t hold back the smile

“Thanks. I have to change I came here to talk to Asia I didn’t expect you to be here…”

“I didn’t know you would be dancing today, it’s a small world I guess…” Aquaria wanted to ask her why she left, she was so mad at Brianna for leaving but she was also happy that they meet again.

“Yeah… I guess it is.”

“Are you okay?”

“Yes, I’m great.” She wasn’t great. “And you?”

“I’m fine… Just… I’m just a little mad at myself for walking away without your phone number…” Aquaria broke the eye contact and looked at the ground, it was all too much to process.

“I feel like you were about to walk away again….”

“I wasn’t. I was going to ask Asia about you.” Aquaria looked at Brianna again. She spent the whole week thinking about her and remembering the night they shared and now they met again and she didn’t know what to do. She could practically hear Blair’s voice telling her to walk away because Brianna isn’t the right person for her but she didn’t care at all. She wanted to be with Brianna again and she could tell Brianna wanted to be with her as well. But she wasn’t going to make things so easy for the blonde this time.

“I should go back to the dressing room, the girls are probably wondering where I am…”

“S-Sure. Uh- Can I… Can we meet again? If that’s okay with you… Like, we should hang out sometime…” Brianna shrugged trying to seem okay with the whole situation.

“Give me your phone so I can save my number on it” Brianna unlocked her phone and handed it to Aquaria who quickly typed her number and handed it back to Brianna.

“Bye.” Aquaria said as she turned around to go back to the dressing room. She was feeling a little dizzy, unsure of what just happened. She started to think about all the the things she could’ve said differently. Once she was at the dressing room she looked around for her phone and as soon as she found it she texted Blair.

 

**Aquaria** : It’s official. I have no dignity! 

**Blair** : What happened?

**Aquaria** : Brianna.

**Blair** : What about her???

**Aquaria** : She watched me tonight.

**Aquaria** : Apparently she’s friends with Asia or something 

**Aquaria** : She looked so good, I hate her

**Blair** : Did you guys talk? Did she explain why she ran away? 

**Aquaria** : We talked…

**Blair** : And?????

**Aquaria** : Don’t be mad

**Aquaria** : I gave her my number 

**Blair** : It’s official. You have no dignity.

* * *

 

Brianna was sitting on the driver’s seat of her parked car, hands on the steering wheel, completely quiet. Monét was by her side, looking at her

“You gonna have to tell me what you guys talked about at some point. Asia is still confused as fuck about why I dragged her away from both of you…” Brianna still didn’t say a word.

“You didn’t shut up about her this whole week and now that you saw her again, by coincidence or destiny, whatever, you don’t talk about it? Brianna!”

“She gave me her number”

“Okay… That’s good thing. It means that she doesn’t hate you…”

“I don’t know what to do…”

“You know exactly what to do.”

“I don’t think I’m good for her.”

“You want to go out with her again, I know you. Allow yourself to do what you want to do.” Brianna didn’t say anything else, she just drove to Monét’s house and left her friend there. She then drove to her loft and sat down on the couch holding her phone in hands. Maybe she should call? Maybe a text would be better? Maybe Aquaria was out with her friends celebrating tonight’s performance. She didn’t know. She looked around and Magic wasn’t there, she decided to take a shower, it would help her decide on what to do.

* * *

 

Aquaria arrived at her apartment feeling so confused. She was supposed to be out celebrating with the rest of the girls, she was amazing just like she knew she was going to be. But she wasn’t even thinking about tonight’s performance. All she could think about was Brianna. She had all her makeup removed and was wearing comfortable clothes by now, Aquaria placed her phone on the bed and stared at it for a few moments, maybe Brianna won’t call her. She shouldn’t have given her number. Aquaria ran her hands through her hair and turned around to go to the kitchen but stopped when her phone started to ring. She wanted to punch herself for picking it up so fast.

“Hello?”

“Hi Aquaria, it’s me. Brianna.”

“Hey…”

“Just giving you a call so you can have my number as well…”

“I couldn’t have guessed you’d be into ballet spectacles…” Aquaria said, trying to make a conversation

“I couldn’t have guessed you’d be a ballerina.” Aquaria smiled, happy that Brianna wasn’t able to see her blushed cheeks.

“I am. I tend to brag about it, sometimes. You had a good time today?”…

They talked on the phone for almost an hour. Aquaria talked about how happy she was to get to work with something that she loves, Brianna explained her job to Aquaria, they talked about music, movies and friendships. It was crazy how easy it was for them to understand each other.

“You must be so tired, I heard you yawning about three times already….” Brianna commented

“I’m a little bit tired…” Aquaria lied, she was really tired but she didn’t want to hung up just yet.

“Tell me… What are your plans for tomorrow? I was thinking that we could maybe grab a coffee together?”

“I’d like that.”

“Okay. So, I’ll see you tomorrow. You should probably get some sleep, I bet you had a long day.”

“Yeah, see you tomorrow. Goodnight, Brianna.”

“Goodnight, Aquaria.”

“Bye.”

“Bye.”

Brianna had the biggest smile on her lips. She was feeling like the luckiest person in the whole world. She was going to see Aquaria again tomorrow. She didn’t know exactly what she was expecting to happen, but being around her would be good enough.


	3. chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You bring all of your girls here?” She teased, smirking as took a sip from her coffee.  
> “Are you one of my girls, Aquaria?” Brianna asked her with a mischievous smirk on her lips, Aquaria almost choked on her drink, she didn’t expect Brianna to throw a question right back at her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally managed to finish this chapter, it took me way too long to update this fic and I’m sorry! I’m still deciding if I should write a final chapter for this or if this should be the last one. I wouldn’t be able to post this without EP04 (ep04ff on tumblr/@ep04_fanfics on instagram) and Ellie (ellb01 on tumblr/@earthdimension_c137 on instagram), thank you so, so much for beta reading! <3 If you guys aren’t familiar with ep04’s fics, you should totally check them out and send her some love! Anyway, I hope you guys like the new chapter! - silly sally

Brianna was wearing a floral yellow dress when she arrived at the coffee shop fifteen minutes before the scheduled time. They were meeting for coffee in a late afternoon, it didn’t make sense, it didn’t need to make sense. They just wanted to see each other. The place wasn’t empty but it wasn’t too crowded either. The coffee shop was a cozy place with a very comfy atmosphere and it was really close from where Brianna lived, so she was familiar with the place. She sat at one of the tables and waited for Aquaria but she didn’t have to wait for too long. The brunette arrived at the exact time they had planned to meet and she was wearing high waisted black shorts and a grey t shirt, her hair was up in a ponytail and she had almost no makeup on her face, almost. Brianna was always surprised by Aquaria’s beauty. She knew that the girl was beautiful, but every time she looked at her, she was more beautiful than before. Aquaria spotted her and gave her a smile as she walked towards Brianna, sitting right next to the blonde.  
“Am I late?” Aquaria asked, a smile still planted on her lips.  
“No, you’re just on time” Brianna answered, smiling back at the girl. Brianna wasn’t sure about her intentions towards Aquaria. Well, she was sure about some of her intentions... But she didn’t know if she wanted to be involved in something serious right now. She hadn’t dated anyone in a couple of years and she was used to go out every now and then, she would have sex with someone she just met and then delete the person from her mind right after; so she could continue with her life. But it was different with Aquaria, even though she tried to run away from her, life managed to make them meet again, so she decided to not fight against it. 

“I’ve never been here before” Aquaria commented as she looked around  
“Really? It’s one of my favorite places” Brianna said and handed the coffee menu to Aquaria as the waiter approached their table.  
“An Iced Mocha for me” Brianna said to him  
“I’ll have an Iced Latte, please”  
The waiter quickly left the two alone once again. Aquaria couldn’t help but feel a little tense around Brianna, they talked a lot on the phone yesterday but being here face to face was so different. Brianna looked so calm around her and Aquaria just wanted to do everything in her power to drive the other girl crazy, but she was keeping her cool so far. Aquaria dated a girl for two years and besides that, she never really dated anyone else. She had one night stands before, but it wasn’t something she liked to do. She wasn’t mad at Brianna for walking away but she got attached and that was something she couldn’t deny to herself.  
“Why is this place one of your favorites?” Aquaria asked, legitimately curious about it.  
“So many reasons...” Brianna started “I feel welcome here, it’s calm, it’s close to home, it always smells like coffee, I have great memories in here... I can keep going...” She shrugged. The waiter came back placing both of their drinks on the table, Aquaria mumbled a quiet ‘thank you’ to him and faced Brianna again.  
“You bring all of your girls here?” She teased, smirking as took a sip from her coffee.  
“Are you one of my girls, Aquaria?” Brianna asked her with a mischievous smirk on her lips, Aquaria almost choked on her drink, she didn’t expect Brianna to throw a question right back at her.  
“I don’t know...” Aquaria knew she was playing with fire and all she wanted was to get burned. “Am I? I mean... I don’t like to be one of many, y’know?” Brianna let out a small laugh  
“I’m sure you don’t. What about me? Am I one of your girls?” Aquaria had no other girls, she didn’t want any other girls.  
“Why are you asking? Do you wanna be one of my girls?” Aquaria asked with a shrug. Brianna drank a little bit of her coffee, leaving Aquaria waiting for an answer. Aquaria quietly looked at her, waiting.  
“I guess I already am”  
Aquaria grinned at the older woman  
“Good to know”.

The girls finished their coffees while they talked about random things; they joked and laughed about the silliest things and Brianna could swear her body was about to explode every time Aquaria laughed, showing her perfect teeth and squeezing her eyes shut. They paid the bill and walked out of the coffee shop side by side.  
“I just... It’s not that I hate his movies I just can’t watch them cause there’s always so much blood and gunshots and murderers...”  
“But it’s so worth it to watch the whole thing. I can’t believe you’ve never seen Pulp Fiction, Aqua! It’s a classic.”  
“Tarantino’s movies are so full of violence and I hate violence...”  
“Which one of his movies have you seen?”  
“I saw the first fifteen minutes of Inglorious Bastards...”  
“What about Kill Bill?”  
“I... Brianna, I don’t like blood!” Brianna couldn’t hold back the laugh and Aquaria just pouted.  
“Oh my God! I’m sorry that I’m laughing but it’s just too adorable” Aquaria frowned at the statement  
“Adorable?! I’m offended...”  
“I have an idea” Brianna said smiling at Aquaria  
“Yes?”  
“Let’s go to my place and we’ll watch Pulp Fiction, I’ll drive you home afterwards.” Aquaria stopped walking and Brianna did the same. The brunette wanted to go but she didn’t know if she should go.  
“Okay...” Aquaria said before she had the time to overthink her answer and started to walk alongside Brianna again.  
“You sure? If you have other plans for the rest of the day I totally understand” Brianna noticed that Aquaria seemed unsure, she didn’t want to pressure her.  
“I’m sure. I don’t have any plans... But I don’t make any promises that I’ll watch it until the end. Maybe I’ll be able to convince you to watch Mamma Mia instead. That would be fantastic!” Brianna shook her head in denial  
“That’s not happening, Aquaria...”

Brianna’s loft was close to the coffee shop and when they arrived there Aquaria asked herself if it was Brianna’s plan all along to bring her home. Was it only about sex? Did it bother her if it was only about sex? Aquaria wasn’t sure on how she was supposed to feel right now. She was feeling a lot of things.  
“I’ll make us some popcorn. I’ll be right back.” Brianna said as she entered the kitchen  
“You want me to help?” Aquaria offered  
“No, it’s cool. I’ll be quick.”  
Aquaria tried to push the thoughts away as she made herself comfortable, sitting down on the couch in front of the TV. The loft was definitely bigger than Aquaria’s apartment, the place was very clean and well decorated, there were a lot of bookshelves and Aquaria could see Brianna’s bedroom from where she was. After a little while Brianna handed her a bowl full of popcorn and sat down next to her holding the remote.  
“Are you ready to see John Travolta’s best acting job?” Brianna said as she pressed play.  
“Oh, are we watching Grease?” Aquaria sounded excited  
“You wish!” Aquaria pouted and Brianna smiled at her, she was adorable.  
“If I watch this whole thing with you, can we watch Mamma Mia right after?” Aquaria suggested  
“Okay, deal. Now pay attention cause the movie already started!” Brianna agreed and then turned her attention to the TV, Pulp Fiction was one of her favorite movies.

They were watching the movie for about half an hour now and Aquaria was incredibly bored. She wasn't really understanding the storyline and to be honest, she wasn't paying much attention to it. She was surprised by the fact that Brianna didn't try to make a move on her. Was it about sex? She was confused. Aquaria glanced at the blonde girl for the sixth time or so, only to see her completely focused on the film.  
“Where’s the bathroom?” Aquaria asked, making Brianna finally look at her.  
“What?”  
“Where’s the bathroom?” She repeated  
“Oh, it’s right there!” Brianna pointed at the direction right behind them “Want me to pause it?”  
“No! Uh... it won’t take long” Aquaria said as she stood up.  
“Okay” Brianna said, focusing on the TV again.  
Aquaria entered the bathroom and took a look at herself in the mirror. She wasn’t sure about what was going on. She didn’t expect Brianna to actually watch the movie, she thought that it all was an excuse for them to have sex again. Well, she should be happy by the fact that they were having a normal date but in all honesty, she was kind of hoping that they would be all over each other by now. She missed Brianna’s touch and sitting there next to her without being able to kiss her was hard. Before leaving her house to meet Brianna at the coffee shop today, Aquaria didn’t know what to expect. She decided to do what she wanted to do and she could deal with the consequences later, she wasn’t a child anymore and she wasn’t about to deny her own desires. Aquaria let loose her ponytail, allowing her hair to fall on her shoulders. She took off her shirt and shorts and was about to walk out of the bathroom but stopped at the door, she bit her lower lip and mumbled a quiet “fuck it” as she unclasped her bra and stripped out of her panties. Go big or go home, right? 

Aquaria tiptoed her way back to the living room, she was facing Brianna’s back and she could tell that the blonde was paying so much attention to the movie that she didn’t notice Aquaria walking out of the bathroom. Aquaria didn't waste any more time and very casually sat down on Brianna’s lap, straddling her.  
“Wha-Aqua-what-uh...” Brianna stumbled at her own words as she looked at the girl completely naked on her lap.  
“I'm so sorry to interrupt your movie...” Aquaria said biting down her lower lip, her heart was beating so fast, she didn’t know how Brianna was going to react. Brianna looked at her in shock, she wasn't expecting it but she wasn't about to complain about it. She tried her best to hide the surprised expression from her face as she smirked to Aquaria, checking out the naked body right in front of her.  
“You just love attention, don’t you?” Brianna said in a low tone of voice as she placed her hands around aquaria’s hips.  
“Yesterday on the phone you said I looked beautiful in anything. I just wanted to show you my favorite look... again” Brianna smirked at the statement and started to plant a few kisses on Aquaria’s neck. Aquaria had missed the feeling of Brianna’s lips on her body, the sensation made her shiver. Brianna moved her face closer to Aquaria’s and planted a soft kiss on her lips, squeezing the girl’s hips as she did so. Aquaria moaned against Brianna’s lips placing her hands on the blonde’s shoulders, deepening their kiss. Brianna pulled away from the brunette  
“You missed me” She said with a conceited smug on her lips. Aquaria blushed and rolled her eyes  
“Shut up” She said as she closed the gap between them once again. Aquaria wrapped her arms around Brianna’s neck pushing her body against the girl, feeling the dress’ fabric pressed against her skin. Brianna dug her nails into Aquaria’s thighs, making the other girl roll her hips. 

Brianna intended to have sex with Aquaria again but she didn’t expect the girl to be so impatient about it. Don’t get me wrong, she was just as eager about it as Aquaria but she tends to have a more subtle approach to to it than Aquaria. Brianna bought her lips down to Aquaria’s jawline as her left hand tugged on Aquaria’s hair, pulling it slightly making Aquaria throw her head back just a little bit, giving more space to Brianna’s lips work on. Brianna’s right hand was still on Aquaria’s thigh as Aquaria started to ride one of Brianna’s legs slowly. Brianna smiled against the brunette’s neck when she realized what Aquaria was doing, leaving small bites on her neck while Aquaria panted softly, squeezing Brianna’s shoulders for support as she started to move her hips a little faster.  
“Y-you’re right...” Aquaria breathed out “I did miss you...” At this point, what was the reason for Aquaria to hide anything from the other girl, right?  
“I know baby... I know...” Brianna said as she started to kiss down Aquaria’s chest, around her breasts “It’s okay, I’m here now” was the last thing the blonde girl said before she wrapped her lips around one of Aquaria’s nipples, making Aquaria throw her head back completely. While Brianna’s mouth played with one of Aquaria’s nipple, her left hand was pinching the other nipple as her right arm was wrapped around Aquaria’s waist to keep her in place. Aquaria was currently on cloud nine, she was still grinding her hips against Brianna’s leg, her wetness was not only on her pussy but now it was on the Bri’s thigh as well but none of them seemed to be bothered by that. There was a vibrant sensation going through Aquaria’s body when she thought about the fact that she was completely naked and really close to coming; riding Brianna’s thigh while the blonde girl was still completely clothed. Aquaria groaned and brought her head back up to look down on Brianna sucking and licking on her tits. Aquaria bit her lower lip but there were still sounds coming out of her lips. Brianna looked up at Aquaria and smirked, pulling away from her breasts and locking their lips again, the kiss was so urgent for both of them. Without breaking the kiss Brianna inserted two fingers inside Aquaria’s pussy, causing her to gasp into the kiss  
“Ride my fingers, baby” Brianna said against Aquaria’s lips and Aquaria obeyed her immediately. 

They kissed again and Aquaria knew she was getting close, Brianna knew it as well so she fastened the movements of her fingers and squeezed one of Aquaria’s butt cheeks while she kissed her harder. Aquaria whined loudly against Brianna’s lips as she felt the orgasm running through her body, all of her muscles tensing up in nothing but pleasure. Brianna fucked her through it, smirking against Aquaria’s whines. While she was coming down from her high Aquaria rested her forehead against Brianna’s, both of them had their eyes open by now. Aquaria’s cheeks were flushed as she breathed heavily and Brianna took that moment to tease Aquaria a little bit, she started to suck on the fingers that a few seconds ago she used to fuck Aquaria, Brianna moaned against her fingers and Aquaria couldn’t bring herself to look away.  
“Brianna...” she moaned out and slightly opened her mouth and Brianna understood what she wanted. She took the fingers out of her own mouth and placed them inside Aquaria’s mouth instead, Aquaria sucked down on them not breaking eye contact and Brianna placed a few strands of Aquaria’s hair behind her ear, watching the girl drool on her fingers.  
“You’re having a good time, baby?” Aquaria nodded, almost frantically. Aquaria took Brianna’s fingers out of her mouth and closed the gap between them, connecting their lips in a hungry kiss. Brianna kissed her back immediately and Aquaria pushed her body so that Brianna could lay down on the couch. Brianna didn’t fight against it and rested her head on the couch’s arm, Aquaria was still straddling her. 

Aquaria went down to the blonde girl’s neck, Brianna knew she was leaving marks there but she didn’t care. Aquaria’s hands slipped under her yellow dress and pulled down her panties, Aquaria positioned herself in between Brianna’s legs and didn’t bother to take her dress off, she really wanted to taste her. But she could make Brianna wait a little bit. Aquaria kissed her inner thigh and looked directly at her  
“Do you want me?” She asked in a whisper, her hands caressing Brianna’s legs and her face was dangerously close to Bri’s pussy. Brianna nodded, staring at Aquaria. Aquaria planted another kiss on Brianna’s inner thigh  
“I didn’t hear you. Do you want me?” Brianna was blushing and she was trying so hard not to push her hips up against Aquaria’s face.  
“Y-you know I want you...” Brianna’s voice was shaky and Aquaria loved it, she could hear it forever.  
“And I know you want me... So...” Brianna stopped and Aquaria licked her inner thigh provocatively  
“So what?” Aquaria asked, a smirk planted on her lips. Brianna didn’t know if Aquaria’s little game was making her more eager or more determined to get some revenge soon. But right now all she wanted was Aquaria to give her what she needed the most.  
“So... Please-“ that’s all she needed to say because that's what Aquaria wanted to hear; ‘Please’. As soon as the word flew out of Brianna’s mouth, Aquaria’s mouth made its way to her clit. Her tongue played with the swollen clit and then it slipped down to her entrance. Aquaria started to fuck her with her tongue and Brianna looked down at her, moaning out her name. Aquaria’s fingers replaced her tongue as she started to suck on Brianna’s clit, humming against it, making the blonde girl gasp for air. Brianna’s hand tugged on Aquaria’s hair as she felt herself getting closer to coming. Aquaria continued her movements as Brianna came on her mouth and fingers. Aquaria smirked as she laid her body above Brianna’s and kissed her lips slowly, making sure that Brianna tasted herself on her tongue. She then placed a few kisses on her neck before resting her head on the girl’s chest as Brianna wrapped her arms around Aquaria’s body. 

They were silent for a while, until Aquaria realized that Brianna was facing the TV once again.  
“Are you seriously watching this stupid movie while I’m laying naked on you?” Brianna laughed and started to trace circles with the tip of her fingers on Aquaria’s back  
“Maybe...” Brianna said and Aquaria couldn’t hold back a laugh  
“I hate you” the brunette said and looked up to Brianna, who now was paying attention to nothing else but Aquaria.  
“No, you don’t” Bri said, sounding a little bit more serious. Aquaria smiled at her.  
“I should, though.” Aquaria said as she rolled her eyes at the girl, making her laugh.  
“Brianna?”  
“Hmm?” Aquaria was hesitating but she needed to ask her something.  
“Do you want me to leave now?” She was staring the TV but she wasn’t paying attention to it, she just wanted to hear Brianna’s response.  
“No, I don’t. Why?” Brianna’s hand softly lifted her chin so that she could face her “You wanna go now?” The blonde girl asked.  
“No! I don’t. Is just that...” Aquaria paused for a moment “The last time we had sex you walked away and I don’t know if you expect me to leave right now...” Brianna sat up immediately, forcing Aquaria to do the same as she cupped the brunette’s cheeks, pecking her lips multiple times.  
“No... No, no, no...” Brianna whispered “I... That was the stupidest decision I have ever made, okay?” Aquaria nodded, she could feel her cheeks burning but she had a feeling that Brianna was being honest so she smiled at her.  
“You missed me...” Aquaria said, the exact same thing that Brianna said to her moments ago and Brianna laughed out loud, causing her to laugh as well.  
“You fucking bitch...” Brianna pulled her even more closer, connecting their lips once again but they were smiling more than kissing at this point.  
“You know...” Brianna said as she planted kisses on the neck of a very smiley Aquaria “I was just wondering if you’d like to stay over for dinner... Maybe?” Aquaria pretended to be thoughtful  
“Hmm... I have to check my schedule...” She said, trying so hard not to smile even wider.  
“Oh-it’s okay if-“  
“I’m joking!” She cut Brianna off, surprised that the joke wasn’t obvious.  
“Oh...”  
“I would love to” Aquaria placed her hands on the back of Brianna’s neck and kissed her lips slowly, they weren’t smiling this time. The kiss was serious and intense. Brianna was the one who pulled away, reaching for the remote and turning off the TV, none of them were watching it anyway.  
“Now, you’re basically forcing me to ask you out on another date for us to watch Pulp Fiction because we definitely didn’t watch it today...” Brianna joked as she stood up and started to slowly walk away from the couch and Aquaria pouted, crossing her arms.  
“No! We’re watching Mamma Mia next!” She protested “And where are you going?” She questioned as she watched Brianna bite down her lower lip. 

Brianna pulled her dress off over her head and Aquaria cursed herself for being so impatient and not taking it off earlier. Brianna had a beautiful body, wide hips and toned abs, Aquaria just wanted to run her fingers over her body but Brianna’s voice brought her back from her daydreaming.  
“I’m going to take a shower... Are you coming?” It felt right when Aquaria’s hand intertwined with Brianna’s as they walked to the bathroom. It felt like they did it a hundred times before and they knew exactly what to do because they weren't afraid of messing things up. Brianna opened the bathroom’s door and found Aquaria’s clothes on the floor, she glanced at the rosed cheeked brunette who just quietly smiled at her. Brianna picked up Aquaria’s lacy panties from the floor and held it up with her index finger  
“Were you planning on having sex with me today, Aquaria?” She asked only to see the younger girl blushing even harder and grabbing the panties from her hands and throwing it back to the ground  
“Weren’t you? You didn’t even bother to wear a bra!” Aquaria said, her voice sounding like a whine. Brianna laughed and pulled her into a kiss. Aquaria shivered at the feeling of Brianna’s naked body against her own, her hands started to caress Brianna’s arms as she moaned against her lips. Brianna guided her to the shower and they showered each other with hot water and soap. They were sloppily making out more than actually taking a shower but they didn’t care. Brianna was aware of how domestic they were being and she would be lying if she said it wasn’t scary, but it would also be a lie if she said she wasn’t enjoying every single second of it. 

Aquaria dressed into one of Brianna’s nighties, showing a lot of her legs since she was taller than her, and Brianna was wearing gym shorts and a tank top. They ordered Japanese food for dinner, Aquaria insisted that since Brianna picked the movie, she had the right to choose what they were going to have for dinner, even though it was Brianna who asked her to stay over for dinner. They were very different from each other, they had different tastes and different opinions but somehow that’s what was making them even more curious about each other. Aquaria could spend the rest of the night listening to Brianna talk, she was so good with her words and Aquaria admired that. The thought of not being the only one in Brianna’s life hurt her, even though Brianna didn’t say anything about seeing other people, Aquaria just assumed she probably had a lot of women in her life, I mean... Why wouldn’t she? Soon enough they went to Brianna’s bedroom and Aquaria felt at home. She usually hates to sleep in a bed that isn’t hers, even if it’s at a friend’s house, she’s always uncomfortable but not tonight. The bed felt just right, Brianna’s arms wrapped around her body felt just right. She didn’t want to leave. She would have to leave at some point, she wasn’t stupid, she knew that. She felt good but the fear of waking up to a empty bed was still surrounding her. Brianna wouldn’t disappear, they were at her house for fuck’s sake. Aquaria was feeling so many things; she was happy, confused, excited, scared... All at once. She didn’t know how to handle all of these feelings.  
“What are you thinking about?” Brianna asked her, sounding sleepy.  
“Nothing” Aquaria whispered  
“That’s not possible” Brianna closed her eyes, pulling Aquaria closer to herself.  
Aquaria didn’t want to talk about her thoughts yet, especially not now when Brianna was about to fall asleep.  
“Just thinking about your terrible taste in movies...” Brianna laughed and Aquaria smiled at that, she liked to make her smile. She liked her. A lot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts? I would love to hear your opinions on this chapter!  
> tumblr: dizzymisssally  
> instagram: dizzymisssally


End file.
